Godly Powers In The Real Word, What Could Go Wrong?
by Dawn's Chilling in the TARDIS
Summary: "He was about to do the impossible. He was going to delete me!" Fearing for his title, and his legend, Herobrine selected a single, young player, to take his place and continue his legend. Watch him learn of his new powers, and laugh at his trolling (/punish potato FTW). Let the story of Zane Gillillo begin! {a Black Dawn production}
1. Chapter 1

**Herobrine**'**s POV**

He was about to do the impossible, he was about to actually delete ME!

How did my foolish brother learn the secret to deleting me? I thought I had escaped him after he murdered me and my soul became trapped in Minecraft but it seems as though he wants to kill me again. Why can't he let me live in peace?(terrorising noobish MINECRAFT players was for revenge) I only have one option, I must pass on the title of Herobrine to someone else, before Markus deletes me.

**Zane's POV**

It was a normal morning. Got up, got dressed, and went to play some Minecraft before school started. The world I was playing on, titled Zane's Kingdom, had been massively terraformed into perfectly flat terrain, ready for the castle I was about to build. I was about to place the first few, crucial, blocks before Minecraft crashed! My game had never crashed in un modded MInecraft before (besides that time I used the summon command to make a million TNT mine carts and pushed them...) so this was strange for me. I re loaded Minecraft quickly and find all my worlds had been deleted! This had never happened before so, after re loading my computer to make sure this was not just a visual glitch, I made a new world and had a strange urge to name it "HIM", I don't know why I named it that, I loaded the world to find, first of, that all the trees had no leaves but weirder still, there were redstone torches everywhere! Now, I knew about Herobrine but Notch said he doesn't exist, so there had to be a logical explanation to this strange occurrence. Undeterred, I started by making a wooden pick axe but just as I was about to go mine some stone but my character (with a shadow the hedgehog skin cause I like shadow the hedgehog) randomly froze up. I could move my head though and what I saw when I turned my head will haunt me to this day.

**Herobrine's POV**

This player will have to do, after checking his worlds I've found him to be not that bad of a builder and an excellent player. If he doesn't cut it, my legend is over.

**Zane's POV**

How could there be another player here? This was a single player world and I wasn't open to LAN! What scarred me the most would be that username.

Herobrine. Matching skin and everything. This has got to be a glitch or something, HEROBRINE ISN'T REAL! Taking a few screenshots, I went to get up from my computer and print them but found I couldn't move! How is this posible and what's going on? I don't have to wait long for an answer though as I suddenly hear the creepiest voice I have ever heard, repeatedly saying come, come, come. At this point, I was more scarred then if I had played HIS game (this time by saying HIS, I mean what you get when you put sl in front of enderman). After roughly ten seconds of this, everything went black.

I woke up after what felt like 5 minutes. Checking to see if I was still Paralysed, I went to move my fingers only to find I HAD NONE! At this point, I was freaking out so I went to stand up only to find out that 1. I had no toes and 2. I was in the middle of nowhere! How could sitting at a computer desk do that! I went to feel my head to make sure I hadn't just hit my head when I found my head to be UNNATURALLY flat! Checking my self over, it seemed almost CUBE LIKE! Same deal with my arms and legs! Standing up, I found that the grass was also perfectly flat, as well as the trees. The one thing that made me freak out though, is that, in the nearby river, there were squids. But not just any squids, MINECRAFT SQUIDS! How is that possible? Remembering the fact that I was pretty cube like, I put two and two together I came up with a pretty unlikely scenario, I HAD BEEN SUCKED INTO MINECRAFT! If this was indeed Minecraft, then maybe I could punch a tree down? Testing my theory, I found that I could actually punch a tree down, physics defying leaves included. If I was stuck in a Minecraft world, it could actually be pretty cool! No laws, no rules, quick night and day, the only downside been no technology! All though that was a major downside, I could go mob hunting to pass the time, if my theory is correct. So, typical Minecraft goals in mind, I went to get started.

**Herobrine's POV**

This human may be my successor. If he can survive a week here, then he shall be worthy of my title. If he does 'die' here though, he will be trapped he as I am, however. I should watch him until he either dies, or the week is over.

**3rd Person POV**

Days passed by quickly for Zane. He quickly learned how to use a crafting table and furnace. He had already made a diamond sword and was advancing up the tech tree quickly. Herobrine continued his observations, impressed by the new players progression and decide to put his plan into play early.

**Dawn: So, yeah. Explanation's about certain elements of The Black Blur's vocab (HIM, HIS game, THEM(?) stuff like that) will be explained on my profile, and, yeah. The Black Blur is my friend. He doesn't have a username, so he's using mine for now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Zane**' **s POV**

After suddenly becoming trapped in Minecraft (like most of those fan fictions, wierd) I found it was a lot better here then in real life. No laws, no rules, you can do whatever you want, the animals don't actully die when I kill them (I've seen them re spawn ) and the armour doesn't actually weigh you down. No need to sleep either, as far as I know. Life is good so far, although strangely the enderman are way more realistic then in the games, they are FREAKY! Although I can't exactly remember how I got here (tried to make a splash potion of blindness, didn't gone well...)mim pretty sure that I've gotta kill the ender dragon to get back, don't ask me how I know that I just do. So, after getting my gear (full diamond, enchanted bow with infinity, arrow etc) I grabbed my eyes of ender, and started throwing them into the air.

**Herobrine**'**s POV**

That brewing stand malfunction really came in handy, he doesn't remember me trapping him in here. Now that he has proven his worth, I think it is time to "get him out of here" albeit with some 'changes' *muhahahahah*

**Black Blur: sorry, couldn't resist**

**Zane's POV**

As I was following the eyes of ender I couldn't help but feel as though I was been watched. As I was getting this feeling I realised something rather important. If I'm stuck in Minecraft, does that mean that HE is real? Notches supposed dead brother? Now, I don't actually believe in him (notch said he doesn't exist) but, could he be real? It would go against all logic but, with what I've experienced here, it's not that far fetched. Well, if he is real, wouldn't he have come after me by now? Thoughts about him aside, the feeling that I'm been watched has definitely increase 10 fold, it's almost like there is someone behind me.

Turning around, I see a puff of smoke but no person. Weird. Continuing along, I can hear strange laughter and I see another puff of smoke. I think HES **(Dawn: okay, HE in this sense is Herobrine)** following me. Drawing my sword, I strike at the next puff of smoke, hearing the laughter again just as my sword reaches its target. I strike at... Nothing. No impact. No sound. Just air. Now, I'm starting to freak out. If HE really is after me, I'm dead already and I know he can probably face his death. Now I wish that I had ichorium stuff from the that if tinkerer mod. That stuff is op but hard to get. Striking again, I hit nothing but air yet again. This continues for a while until I see those eyes. Those pupiless white eyes staring right through me. Yep, he's after me. Trying to run (even though I'm pretty sure he can just teleport to me so it was pretty much futile) I find that I'm paralysed for everything except my head.

As I'm trying to move, I see him draw an enchanted diamond sword. I'm pretty sure this is the end so I close my eyes and wait for my fate. After a quick CHING, I know only darkness.

**Herobrine's POV**

As his body falls limp, I quickly pick it up. I didn't kill him, I just put him into a deep trance that he won't be waking up for for a while. Even though I like suffering, this ritual will require him to be unconscious. Teleporting to my nether fortress, I begin the ritual. First, I cut of a small piece of fabric from the fabric of my shirt and some from his. Placing both pieces on a block of bedrock, I quickly cut my self on some netherack (it is very sharp, but my healing capabilities heal it instantly) and let the blood from my cut seep into his fabric. That part done, I put him beneath the block of bedrock and begin the incantation. "_Duob yb doolb, tel eseht shtolc emoceb eno, sa llahs rieht sresraew_." The moment these words escaped my mouth, the ritual began.

**3rd person POV**

The pieces of cloth began to spin around the block of bedrock mere seconds after Herobrine spoke the words of the incantation. Herobrine's blood soaked into Zane's piece of cloth while a strange aura flowed from Herobrine's cloth into Zane's. As soon as the aura had left Herobrine's piece of cloth, it burst into flames, leaving nothing behind. Zane's cloth, however, began to glow an other worldly red, as it floated back to Zane's shirt and re attached itself to Zane's shirt. The moment it made contact, Zane's outfit changed to the traditional Herobrine outfit. The ritual over, the block of bedrock seemingly imploded, leaving no trace.

**3 hours later: Zane**'**s POV**

I awoke with a start, remembering that I was supposed to be dead after Herobrine attacked me but instead I felt... Good? I felt better then I ever had felt before. Is this what death is like? Getting of the floor (which, strangely, was made of nether brick) I found that I was dressed in what Steve would normally were. Looking out of a small hole in the wall, I found that I was in the nether. If I was still alive, maybe I could escape and find my nether portal and get out of here, since I was pretty sure I wasn't dead. Looking around the room, I found there to be a reflective surface there. Which was strange considering there weren't any reflective surfaces in Minecraft. Walking to the 'mirror' I looked into it and made a shocking discovery.

First off, I was back to my normal, non cubed body (which, I thought was great) even though I was wearing Steves clothes. What really set me off were my eyes. They weren't the eyes that I remember. First off, they were glowing. GLOWING! But what startled me was that I no longer had any pupils. I came to a crazy, if slightly proven, theory.

**I HAD TURNED INTO HEROBRINE!**


End file.
